User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel: Choice selected: Test Him.
(This directly ties into Part 12.) (Also, some people may find this disturbing, viewer discretion is advised.) "You're right, test him, we can't take any chances." Order said, walking away from Ender. Ender seemed to turn pale. "Okay, how are we going to test him then?" Anton asked. Everyone put some thought into it, then Sebastian whispered something to Wolf, Charles, Maddox, and Jesse M. "Hey Ender, are you thirsty? Have a drink." Sebastian said, passing him a bottle of water. Ender took the bottle. "Thanks?" He said, then he started to drink it, without even stopping. "AH HA!" Wolf shouted, then he got his iron sword... And sliced Ender's head off, then the slashed his Right arm, and leg, causing him to fall over. Everyone except for Sebastian and the ones he whispered too, were in shock. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I THOUGHT WE WERE TESTING HIM FIRST!" Order yelled. "That was his test, that wasn't water, it was gases from the Badlands, if he was really Ender, he would know what water tastes like and would have spat it out!" Charles explained. "Just wait, he'll turn into one of those monsters any second now..." Jesse M explained. Nothing happened. "Aaaany second now." Jesse M repeated. NOTHING HAPPENED. "I guess not." Ocelot groaned. "Welp, Wolf, I guess that makes you a murderer, you didn't kill a monster, you killed our friend!" Order cried. Wolf felt a flash of guilt as tears formed in his eyes. "Wait... W-w-w-where's his head????" The Lever asked, panicking once again. He was right, his head was nowhere to be found. Then YouTube pointed to a corner, the sight horrified the group... There was Ender's head, 3 spider like legs had grown out of the sides of it, and eye stalks on the top. Then his body leaped up onto the ceiling and stayed there, he started to change. He then fell back to the floor, he grew at least 2 feet taller, and got thinner, then from his half cut off right arm, a new one grew, this one's skin was the colour of the Command beasts and other monsters, it was also semi Translucent, and had 2 fingers and one thumb, each possessing a dagger like claw, no bones or veins were visible. Then a large centipede like tentacle grew from his back, and a translucent bulb grew from where his head was. They could only watch as their friend transformed. "What's that bulb?" Ocelot asked. "Well, Lizards grow back their tails when they get cut off, but the tail never looks the same..." Winslow explained. "So what's his head going to look like???" Order said in fear. Then the creature took a large leep and landed in front of Jesse. Jesse didn't dare to even breathe. Then the bulb opened, revealing "Ender"'s brand new face... It was disgusting. He had 3 jaws, a top jaw, and 2 side jaws, (Look up the Hunter from Monstrum and you'll know what the head looks like.) the ones on the side had 3 needle like teeth each, and the top jaw had 6, 2 per side, and little black eyes... Then a long tounge shot out from the creature's mouth and wrapped around Jesse, the creature then pulled him into its mouth. It was absorbing him. "JESSE!" Peace yelled. "Its no use! Save yourselves, I'm done for!" Jesse yelled, his voice muffled. They looked at the ceiling and saw an iron trap door, leading to a vent... To be continued. Category:Blog posts